


Please Tell Me What to Write!

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: I need requests!!!
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 25
Kudos: 2





	Please Tell Me What to Write!

**!! Requests are closed for now! Thank you for understanding !!**

Hello guys! Obviously this is not a story. I'm running out of ideas for new things to write, and decided I should ask y'all for help!

If you have any specific au, prompt, or scene you want to see the characters of Voltron in, drop a comment and I'll write something for it!

I'll write for a lot of ships in the fandom, but anything that involves Keith or Lance outside of Lance, I won't do. I also won't do Pidge/Hunk, or Pidge/Shiro. I refuse to believe Pidge is even a little straight.

I'll do any combination with Adam, Curtis, Shiro, and Matt, including throuples. Same with Axca, Veronica, Allura, Pidge, and Romelle.

And of course I'll do Klance. 

I'm not comfortable writing smut, but if you've read my other stories you know I'll write making out and things like that. I'll write angst, though I do prefer to give those stories happy endings, and any fluff you want is fair game! 

It might take me a few days to get the story together, but I'll respond to your comment once I've got it in the works. I'm going in order of who comments first, so if you know what you want to see, add a comment. 

The work will be gifted to you and I'll message you once it's finished!

Bye peoples!


End file.
